Anna Kolcheck
|section.fa = |first.jag = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = show |Occupation =ATF Agent (Former) Private Security (Former) Chicago PD Homicide Detective (Former) |Family Members = Arkady Kolcheck (father) |Actor = Bar Paly|Episode Count = 20|First Appearance = Beacon|Last Appearance = No More Secrets|Hair = Blond|Title = Anna Kolcheck|Image = Anna_Kolcheck.png |Name = Anastasia Kolcheck|Relationships = G. Callen (boyfriend, former)}} Anastasia “Anna” Kolcheck is the daughter of Arkady Kolcheck and Ex-girlfriend of G. Callen. Biography The estranged daughter of Arkady Kolcheck, Anastasia "Anna" Kolcheck was born in Moscow, but grew up in Champaign, Illinois and holds dual Russian and American citizenship. She joined the Chicago Police Department, where she worked as a homicide detective, before leaving the force and going to work in the private sector, specializing in security, surveillance, kidnap and ransom, and working predominantly for Russian corporate interests. Anna was kidnapped in Moscow in order to force her father's hand. She was rescued and returned to the United States by the NCIS Office of Special Projects Team with assistance from her father, although Arkady was wounded and subsequently arrested by the Russian Police. Some months later, Anna returned the favor by joining up with the OSP Team in order to rescue her father, who was being held in a Russian prison along with a suspected CIA operative. She is next seen after helping a convicted Cuban spy escape U.S. custody before he was due to returned to Cuba as part of a prisoner exchange. After refusing to reveal who she is working for, Anna joins the OSP team in trying to discover why the spy escaped U.S. custody. It is discovered that the Cuban spy is actually a Russian spy, and that Cuba has made a deal to return the spy to Russia in return for forgiving money debts. After capturing the spy, it is revealed that Hetty enlisted Anna to help the Cuban spy to escape in order to prove that he was Russian all along. After moving to the US, Anna interviewed to join the ATF. While Kensi is still injured in Season 8, Anna helps out the team, occasionally filling Kensi’s role. In Season 8 Episode 11, Anna and Kensi have a confrontation at the staff holiday party, in which Anna goads Kensi by telling her to take her time coming back to work because Anna was “keeping her seat warm”. (This is a fantasy sequence from Kensi's point of view.) SEASON 10 She is in prison for shooting an a unnamed man. She was given 7 years and after serving 3 years she could get out on parole but she escapes to try and save Callen^s father Trivia * She holds dual American and Russian citizenship * Gaming—video game playing—is one of her hobbies. Her system is XBox, and her games include Halo 5. * Had a best friend, Katya, who “drank herself to death” after a career-ending injury practicing in the Bolshoi. The episode was unclear on whether Katya became alcoholic or died after a one-time drinking binge. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Russian